Leave Out All the Rest
by xofreethelightox
Summary: My take on how Raven joined the Teen Titans. My first fanfic. send me criticism, comments, ideas, w/e. Mostly RobxRae
1. Chapter 1: Grand Meetings

She hurried through the night, panting and sweating as she ran. Someone was following her, and she knew it. She needed to lose him. Fast. Turning down a tight alley, she skidded into a wall and slammed herself into it noiselessly. Long violet hair ran down her back. Her dark purple eyes darted swiftly back and forth. No sign of her stalker anywhere.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the street. The light of the pale full moon struck her directly, making her dark appearance very noticeable. She wore a black leotard that clung to her skin, showing off her curves and womanly figure. Around her, she also wore a dark blue cloak that had a hood. Her name was Raven Roth and she was a demon.

Raven heard a loud 'crash!' behind her. She whipped around to see a man wearing a mask glaring at her. She stepped back, her face showing no emotion. The man stepped out, under the light above. His mask was a dark copper color on one side, revealing one black, hate-filled eye. The other side was completely black, hiding the sight within the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raven asked taking a fighting stance. The man chuckled, half-heartedly.

"Oh, dear Raven, it's not what _I_ want. It's what _you_ want." She stopped, looking intently.

Raven stared intently at the creature before her. He met her gaze with a glare that sent shivers down her spine, though she dare not show it. She knew she had to keep her emotions in check to protect not only herself, but the people sleeping soundly around her. She focused her energies on the calm around her. Being an empathic demon, this was a simple task. This calm helped her to maintain control.

As she gathered her strength, the stranger approached her. She could sense him, and did not move. Finally, when he was 3 feet in front of her, she let out a punch and ran. She ran as far as she could to get away from this… this… creature.

Her boot clad feet softly padded the ground as she continued on, panting as breath became short in her lungs. Her body begged her to stop, but the man that followed was too close, so she willed her body to continue her pace. Sharply turning corners and racing down alleys, it seemed she could not lose him. That is, until she turned one corner and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-"The voice stopped as Raven hit the ground. Her breathing was sharp and uneven. Her head had slammed into the ground on impact and the world was spinning. Slowly, she sat up. A wave of pain hit her, forcing out a moan.

"Are you okay?" Came the voice again. Raven looked up and found a boy no older than her standing above her. She quickly looked him over and saw his purple and black battle suit, green hair, and most of all his green skin. His eyes were what Raven was most interested in though. She expected them to be full of hatred, confusion, and disgust as everyone had for so long seen her. However, he was different. His bright green eyes held warmth and joy that she had never seen before. She was snapped back to reality by a hand held out to her. Looking up at him, she could feel his worry.

"Uh…" She was unsure of what to say. He simply smiled.

"It's okay." He said calmly. A small sharp tooth poked out of his bottom lip. "I don't bite." Giving a small sigh, Raven gave in. She reached up and took his hand. A brief shock fell through her arm, but she ignored it, figuring it was just her powers again.

"Thank you." Raven said dutifully as he pulled her up. He just nodded. Once Raven was on her feet, she let go, instantly regretting it. Dizziness plagued her once more as she grasped the back of her head where she hit. Her knees buckled. A small moan escaped her lips as she fell, waiting for the cold ground and more pain. It never came. Instead, she felt a warmth on her arms and back that seemed to be holding her up. She looked and found those same, captivating emeralds looking back at her with such concern that Raven felt he would never let go.

"I'm not so good at the doctor stuff." The boy remarked. "But I don't think that's a good sign." He smiled a bit. Raven tried to make him let go.

"It's alright. I'm fine." She replied in a casual monotone. This time the boy frowned.

"I doubt that dude." He said firmly. "Let me take you to the hospital or something." He offered. Now she was frightened. (But again, tried her best not to show it.) A twinge of fear and slight wince appeared suddenly on her face. She prayed to Azar that the young man had not seen it.

"No, really, it's alright." She quickly answered in her most casual monotone. "I'm fine. I heal fast."

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"How?" He asked.

"You could say it's in my blood." She answered, though she wished desperately that she didn't have to. All she wanted now was for the boy to leave before he found out her secret.

The boy smiled. "My name is Beast Boy by the way." He held out a hand. "I'm a member of the Teen Titans." Raven shook his hand.

"Raven." She told him.

"Raven…" he whispered. "Now that's a name you don't hear every day!" he smiled.

"Yeah, well…" She shrugged. "I'm not exactly your average girl either." Beast Boy shrugged.

"You don't look so bad to me." He said. At this she looked up. Her emotions were running wild! Confusion, happiness, joy, relief… Overall good feelings.

"You sure you're ok Raven? You look kinda pale." He said, his voice brimming with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have to-" She stopped. Dizziness plagued her once again, as did naseau. Her head pounded. Her eyes rolled, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her knees buckled, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

"Raven! Raven!" Shouts of concern from Beast Boy. Then, all she knew was darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey people! I know, this chapter was long and crappy, and yeah…

My first fanfic so reviews are appreciated! Flames accepted as well. Any kind of criticism/comment/whatever. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Titans!

A/N: Sorry everybody! It's been a long time I know, and I'm really sorry! There's been a lot of problems for me and I'm dealing with a dying mom, a family that hates me, and oh yeah, a dying me. Lol Here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Raven's violet eyes snapped open, contrasting the bright white of the room around her. She quickly bolted upright, taking in her surroundings. The room was white, sunlight pouring in from a small window to the side. Bright fluorescent lights burned above her with blinding intensity. To her right, she could hear the steady 'beep' of the EKG machine measuring her racing heartbeat. After gathering her senses a moment, panic set in.

'_Shit! I've been found out!'_ She thought. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down before something happened. She had heard, however, that these testing facilities could equalize her powers and render her vulnerable.

After she slowed her heart, Raven pulled herself off the bed, ignoring the mess of white sheets stained with a little of her blood. She moved everything around, checking to be sure she was unharmed. There was really no point, but she needed a guess as to how long she'd been there and if they could render her powerless, she would have no way of healing herself. By the feel of it, she had been there a few hours. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to formulate a plan and searching for escape. A window quickly captured her attention. The sunlight poured in through it, letting her know that it definitely led to the outside world. Turning to face it, she saw the bright, sparkling blue of the ocean. The city lay on the horizon, just a short distance from the beach below. Her hopes of escaping through the window quickly faded. If the room truly did equalize her powers, she wouldn't be able to fly out and back to the city. She decided to search for better options rather than take that slim chance.

'_Damn. Leave it to the American government to do something Azerathians haven't ever been able to accomplish.'_ She sighed. Suddenly, she sensed someone approaching. Her heart pounded as the figure came closer, turning the sharp corner at the end of the hallway toward the room. Raven hurriedly pressed herself to the wall closest to the door, prepared to attack the scientist and escape. Maybe she would be able to steal a boat or a plane or something to get off the island. Shaking her head she forced herself to focus on the moment. The door slid to the side electronically with a _whoosh_.

'_Ok… 1...'_

Loud, heavy footsteps slowly came into the room…

'_2...'_

There was a sound of metal hitting metal as the figure stepped inside. Raven could only gape at the sight before her, plans of escape aside. It was half-robot, half-human! The robotic parts adorned most of his body in deep blue and silver, complimenting his dark, human skin. He scratched his head, puzzled., with a sliver hand.

"Where'd that girl go?" He wondered aloud in a deep voice. He turned his head around to look around the room and saw her frozen against the wall. Raven could not help but stare at his computerized screen of a left eye, glowing blood red, and his grey, deep, human right eye. His expression softened, mistaking the fear and confusion in her eyes as fear of his robotic self, which was not completely untrue…

"It's alright." He said gently, holding out a silver hand. "I won't hurt you." A smile graced his features. Raven glanced at the metal hand, both curious about it, and suspicious. He must have been built as a super weapon for the United States government. The metals gleamed in the fluorescent lighting, bringing her back to her current situation. She shook her head and stared defiantly at the robotic man in front of her. He sighed and put his hand down by his side.

"Alright then…" He said quietly. Raven continued to simply stare him down, ready to fight if that's the way it was headed. He noticed her stance and stepped back. Meanwhile, she eyed him carefully, trying to decide her next move. She could trust him and pray he wasn't working for them, or she could stay silent and fight him off at the right moment. Though that option probably wasn't her best since she didn't know what weapons he might have or how powerful he was. There was also something about his eyes that told her she didn't need to worry about anything while he was there.

She kept watching him as he eyed her as well. She figured she probably didn't look her best with her black leotard being stained with blood, her long purple locks tangled and messy, and her face slightly pale and dotted with beads of sweat. Stepping to the side, she glanced back and forth between him, and the door. The android seemed to notice, and shook his head.

"Listen, I know you probably want to leave, but we'd like to ask a few questions and I want to check you over to make sure you're not hurt anywhere else." He said. She hesitated.

_Well, I could answer a few questions and see where that gets me… But definitely no examination. If they find out about my powers, they'll have me strapped to that table and dissecting me like a high school frog. _She thought. After taking a few seconds to ponder her choices, Raven sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Questions yes. Examination, no." She stated firmly. The cyborg smiled at her and nodded calmly.

"Alright then. Let me go grab my team, and we'll be back shortly." He said smiling at her. Raven's heart pounded in a sudden panic. A _team?_ As in, a team of _scientists_ maybe? She quickly stepped back and rushed herself to the door, not giving the room a second glance as she took off down the carpeted hallway. Her boots made soft padding sounds as she raced down the corridor, pushing herself to move before they could catch her. Suddenly, as she turned over her shoulder to check on her pursuers, she crashed into something hard and warm.

"Ouch… Dang, we just keep meeting like this huh?" Came a familiar voice. Shaking the surprise from her face, Raven looked up the green boy in front if her. Oh, what was his name…

"Beast Boy!" She called out as the name came to her suddenly. He smiled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He replied cheekily. She held in the urge to roll her eyes as she tried to work up a plan in her mind. _Oh Azar, how am I getting out of this?_

"-ven?" The voice of the boy in front of her caught her attention away from escape for a moment. His eyes held a strange emotion that Raven could not quite sense. That was when she realized, and Anger coursed her mind.

"What did you and your scientists do to my powers?" She snarled. Beast Boy had a look of sincere confusion on his face.

"Scientists? Powers? Um, no offense girl, but I think you hit your head a little too hard…"

"Quit trying to play tricks on me!" She shouted out. Anger and Fear traded places on and off in her mindscape as she tried to focus on what was happening, and how she could stop it.

"Woah, dude." Beast Boy said, throwing his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I seriously have no idea what the heck you're talking about. Seriously, I'm sorry I hurt you last night. But I brought you here 'cause you looked like you needed help. You were hurt and you said you healed fast so I figured a stay at the Titans' Tower would be ok." He beamed at her, hoping to convey his apology. Raven hesitated, then looked around the room she hadn't realized she'd entered before.

It was large and spacious, with a giant plasma screen TV set up in front of a large black sofa. The room had windows all around, giving Raven a perfect view of the world outside. The sun was shining brightly on a glittering ocean, and the city was just within view. She turned and noticed a small kitchenette on her right, and to her left a space with music and books on a shelf. It seemed, to her, like any teenager's paradise. Of course, just then, she was pretty sure it was her worst nightmare.

"Who are you? Do you know the robot that was in the medical center? Where am I?" She demanded, positioning herself in a fighting stance, prepared to fight for her answers. Alarm painted Beast Boy's features for a moment, until they both heard a distinct _swish_ from behind, followed by heavy panting.

"Geez -gasp- you can -gasp- run fast!" Came the deep voice from before. Raven turned her eye to catch the shocked expression of the robot she'd met only a few moments ago.

"Cy! Man I'm glad to see you. You wanna get Rob and Star in here so we can get on with this?" Raven straightened herself upon hearing these words from Beast Boy's mouth. Turning to him, she grabbed his collar and shoved him quickly against the wall. With a yelp, Beast Boy held his breath.

"Get on with what? Who are Rob and Star? Tell me what is going on here!" She felt her eyes flash and watched Beast Boy's eyes widen. Watching him, she noticed again the child-like wonder and curiosity that never seemed to disappear. And in those child's eyes, she saw something she'd lived with her whole life…

There was that unmistakable fear.

Taking a breath suddenly, Raven released the changeling and gently lowered him to the floor. He was still watching her as she backed away slowly, trying to regain control of her wild emotions. Closing her eyes, she centered herself, then exhaled and re-opened those violet orbs. She knew she did not want to hurt these people, they had not hurt her yet as it would seem. Though she could not feel their emotions, as she looked back and forth between the two gentlemen before her, she somehow instinctively felt that she could trust them.

"I-" She hesitated a moment, trying to keep herself balanced. "I'm sorry." She said. "I am just very confused, and I need to know what's happening. Someone please explain, and I will continue on my way."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy, who shrugged. Nodding silently, Cyborg left the room and disappeared behind the automatic doors. Still tense, Raven looked back briefly toward the green boy who stared right back. After a moment of stunned silence, Raven looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said quietly. A quiet chuckling surprised her as she glanced back up and caught him smiling again.

"Don't worry about it." He said beaming. "I'm cool. You should see when Cy gets mad…" With that thought, Beast Boy shuddered visibly. Raven was puzzled, but shook it off, happy she had not hurt the boy.

_Swish._

"Oh, hey guys!" Beast Boy called out. "I'd like you to meet Raven." He gestured toward her. Raven, unsure of what to do or say, simply stood still and took in the new characters in front of her.

One was a beautiful girl whom she recognized to be Tamaranian in culture. Her skin was an orange-tan color, with shining red hair flowing to her back. Her eyes were bright green, almost as shining and innocent as Beast Boy's. She was tall and had curves any girl would kill to have. Her outfit consisted of a purple top, with matching purple mini-skirt, and matching purple boots. This girl was smiling widely and had an aura that screamed happiness and sunshine, almost making Raven cringe.

The other was a shorter boy with hair that was jet-black and spiked in all different directions. He wore a cape, pants, and top combination with red, green, and yellow thrown in every which way. He had a yellow utility belt on, with one green-gloved hand in a pocket that seemed to contain a weapon. His tense posture told Raven he was on the defensive, probably waiting for her to attack them. She gave a weak smile, hoping to help bring his guard down a bit as she searched for his eyes, which she found to be hidden beneath a white mask outlined thickly in black. This brought out Curiosity, who wondered why he would need such a thing.

"Raven! It is most pleasurable to meet you!" Called the Tamaranian. She rushed over and pulled Raven into a bone-crushing hug. The Azarathian yelped and struggled to fight back as she seemed to be brutally attacked, but soon calmed down as the girl released her with a smile. Beast Boy was scratching his neck nervously.

"Um, that's Star. Short for Starfire." He said. Raven nodded and gave a small smile to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Princess." she bowed, as was customary for her people to do for royalty. Starfire blushed and hurriedly thanked her, stepping away from the crowd. Raven straightened up, puzzled but nonetheless intrigued. The other boy raised an eyebrow at Starfire, but then eyed Raven warily. She shifted uncomfortably under his criticizing gaze, but relaxed a bit as his expression softened. He extended a hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Raven. I'm Robin, the team leader." He said. She eyed his hand as she had with Cyborg, but took it anyway. For some reason, she just felt increasingly more comfortable with these people.

"Team leader?" She asked, confused. Suddenly, she remembered what Beast Boy had told her the night before.

"_I'm a member of the Teen Titans…"_

"The Teen Titans?" She asked carefully. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm assuming Beast Boy told you?" She nodded. "Well, yes. We are the Teen Titans. I assume you've heard of us?"

"Why would I have heard of you?" She asked, instantly regretting it at the confused faces she received. _I better think of something quick…_ "Well, I just got here and I don't watch the news or anything."

Nods of understanding came as a response and she sighed with relief inwardly.

"So, you mind telling us why you were running so fast? Beast Boy told us what happened, and from the sound of it you were pretty freaked out about something." Robin asked gently. Raven heard a strange tone in his voice, it sounded like the way the other mother's of Azerath spoke with their children… with compassion…

"Um…" She thought for a moment. _Should I tell them about the masked man? Will they understand? Or will they just kill me themselves…_ Shaking her head, she sighed. "I can't remember." She said quietly. An understanding smile came from Robin and suddenly, Raven felt strangely warm.

"Understandable. From what Cy was telling me, you hit your head pretty hard. How do you feel now?" Concern crept into his voice, something that shocked Raven into answering.

"I feel fine physically. I'm very confused though. Why am I here? What are you going to do with me?" Her defensive instincts began kicking in as her blood pumped adrenaline through her body at the thought of a possible fight. Robin simply watched her, a smile still on his lips.

"You're here because you were hurt and Beast Boy wanted to make sure you were alright, and well… We couldn't take you to a hospital because you were already healing, so we figured our medical bay would be alright for you to rest. As for what to do with you, that's up to you. We want to make sure you really are better, and I have some questions of my own, but if you want to leave, we can gladly take you home." She hesitated. Where would she go? Could she trust these people? She did owe them an explanation…

"Oh please!" Starfire suddenly interrupted. "You simply must stay with us New Friend!" She pouted and put on her best puppy dog face.

"I think it would be best medically. You might have some brain damage we might want to check up on." Cyborg responded. She eyed the pair carefully as she thought. Finally, Raven made her decision.

"I will stay and answer your questions. After that, I will repay you, then leave." She announced. Robin nodded contentedly. Starfire began jumping up and down and ranting about slumber parties and other things Raven did not understand. Cyborg beamed and rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast alerting Raven to the early time of day. Beast Boy was smiling and raving about video games. Raven inwardly cringed and sighed.

_Azar, what have I gotten myself into?_

A/N: Heyo people! I know, crap chapter. But hey, it was the best I could do atm ok? Gosh. Lol Well, I will be sure to update faster this time, as I now have my plot line outlined and I'll be able to do much better.

-swings watch back and forth-

You are getting very sleepy….

Very very sleepy…

As you fall into your deep slumber, you shall listen carefully to my instructions…

When I snap my fingers, you will wake and leave A REVIEW!

-snaps fingers-


End file.
